


What makes you think I'm so special?

by TheLastNightFury



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, conniverse, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNightFury/pseuds/TheLastNightFury
Summary: Steven's kept way too much bottled up but at least Connie's there to help lighten the load.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone on tumblr asked if there was a fanfic about this and apparently there wasn't, so I wrote one.
> 
> EDIT: I've re written so hopefully this is better for yall

Connie groaned. As her alarm buzzed she cracked her eyes open to check the time. 1:37 AM. She reached forwards to turn the alarm off, ignoring the fact she had no memory of setting it. After many failed attempts at turning the alarm off, it was thrown against the wall on the other side of the room. 

The noise hadn't gotten quieter at all.

Connie sat up, rubbing her eyes. Only after she'd became more aware of her surroundings did she realise it wasn't her alarm ringing, but her phone. _Who'd even be calling at this time? _she wondered, before realising there was only one option as her parents were both asleep.__

____

Steven.

____

__Her hands stretched forwards blindly until she felt what she was looking for. Pulling it from her nightstand in her half asleep state, she immediately answered the call._ _

____

"Steven? Why are you calling so early?"

____

There was no sound; Connie thought he must've be hung up until a quiet but heart wrenching sob cut through the silence. Panic instantly bubbled in her chest as she sat up properly, suddenly fully awake. 

____

"Steven! What's wrong?!"

____

His sobbing became more insistent as he struggled to answer clearly.

____

"I-it's too m-much, C-Connie.."

____

She didn't hesitate to put on a coat and boots.

____

"Steven, I'll be right there."

__"Wait wh-"_ _

__Before he had time to question her, she had hung up and was out the door._ _

__

__••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_ _

A few minutes later, Steven heard a soft yet swift knock on his door before the familiar click of it unlocking. He rolled over and out of the fetal position he was in to see a figure leaning on the door frame, looking out of breath and outlined in moonlight. He was barely down the stairs before he was engulfed in a tight hug.

____

"C-Connie?"

____

"It's okay, tell me everything." 

____

She guided him to the couch, wrapping her arms around him again once they'd sat down. All she wanted was for Steven to be happy. She silently promised herself she would do everything she could to make him feel better.

____

Steven was hesitant at first, but eventually broke down the dam which kept his feelings at bay and let everything out. Every time he struggled to speak, she was there to comfort him. She kept calm and collected as he explained what happened to Bismuth, although internally she was completely furious at the gem for harming him; Eyeball and Jasper too. She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at herself for getting so upset about Jeff when Steven had been going through all this. He hadn't mentioned it at all while she'd spent the whole day letting her anger and guilt towards herself out on everyone else! Connie put that behind her and continued listening carefully, holding Steven a little closer whenever he needed extra comfort.

____

"Steven..." she said sympathetically, lifting his chin to wipe his tears away with her sleeve.

____

"I could have h-helped them.." he said, his shaky voice just above a whisper.

____

"Steven, you know you did everything you could..it's not your fault they wouldn't let you help them." 

____

"But It wasn't enough.."

_I wasn't enough.._

____

Connie paused, feeling a mix of shock and confusion. She couldn't begin to understand how he thought so little of himself.

____

"Steven, you're _more_ than enough. You healed lapis, you healed my eyes, your dad, you saved me from that gem mutant, you saved the Earth, Steven! THE EARTH! Everything you do is so...amazing!" She didn't try to fight the blush growing on her cheeks.

____

Steven smiled up at her thankfully, knowing she meant every word.

____

"Thanks, Connie. I'm really glad you care about me."

____

"Of _course_ I care about you!" She smiled back at him, even though she noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes.

____

"You promise you'll come to me whenever you need to right? Before you feel this bad again?"

____

"I will, I promise.. but for now, can we just hug?" He asked innocently. 

____

Connie gladly obliged, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her arms around him once again.

____

"I'm really glad you're my best friend, Connie." He said, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

____

"I'm glad you're my best friend too, jam bud." she said mid yawn.

____

The pair eventually laid back on the couch, equally exhausted but still not letting go of one another.

____

"Goodnight, Connie."

____

She figured she'd be sleeping here tonight, but was too tired to think about the consequences when her parents would find her bedroom empty the next morning.

____

"Goodnight, Steven."

____

She was just about to fall asleep when he spoke again, just above a whisper.

____

"I love you."

____

Connie squeaked in surprise. Apparently a lack of sleep makes him lose his filter. Making sure he was actually asleep this time, she planted a kiss to his forehead.

"...I love you too."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

____

Connie was banned from hanging out with Steven for a full month after finding out she snuck out _and_ slept at Stevens, but she didn't regret a thing.

____

_you do it for him, and you would do it again.._

____

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest anything and I'll consider it for sure! Especially converse bc I'm used to writing that


End file.
